


Mustang- Armin Arlert Drabble

by thalia_muse_of_comedy



Series: Snk Song title drabbles [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_muse_of_comedy/pseuds/thalia_muse_of_comedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a quick Armin drabble because I love this baby so much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mustang- Armin Arlert Drabble

Armin never really ever told anyone, but he loves horses. Even before joining the military, He had read in one of his precious books about the horses that used run free in the lands of old, in a time before their current fears. He used to imagine how they would run in groups, free as any creatures could be. He desired that kind of freedom beyond the walls. He never excelled at physical training, but he always had the desire to run, never look back. Armin was not free though, not as long as those walls stood tall before him. The titans had to go first. He would survive their current hell. He would live to see the titan’s defeated. He would travel to the lost lands to find the horses. Even if he had to fight until he was an old man and no longer able to try and run with them.


End file.
